The Two of Us
by duckgirl566
Summary: kagome leaves Inuyasha and gives birth to his twin children, Rei and Yuki. When the two teens fall down the well, what will they find? And what will they do when the fate of the world is on their shoulders? And what special gift did Yuki inherit?
1. Cherish

Ha-ha! I'm back with another fic! I had a dream about this so don't laugh at me. Thanks for staying faithful and reading all my crap. You guys rock!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha! But if anyone willing to share give me a call!

* * *

"Hey Rei, wait up!" Yuki called to his twin sister. "Don't ditch me again!"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited to get to school today!" She smiled brightly, her tousled brown hair with the barely noticeable but still noticeable silver highlights sat on her shoulders.

"Keh, you just want to see your boyfriend, Chojiro!" he mocked.

"Shut up!"

"Chojiro and Rei, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Fist comes love, and then comes-ow!" Yuki rubbed a new lump on his head, curtsey of his sister. "Stupid punk sister." He mumbled to himself. Sadly, they both had great hearing, sense of smell, and were fantastic athletes, so she heard him and he got another lump.

After the silence, Rei spoke about what was on her mind.

"Hey, Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear mom last night?"

"Ya." His amber eyes ell to the ground. Yesterday was their 15th birthday, and though she put on a smile during the day, their mother cried that night, very quietly about missing a man named Inuyasha. It happened almost every holiday. "I asked about it, but she acted like she didn't know what I was talking about. I could smell her lying though."

"I'm worried. Hey, you don't think that this Inuyasha guy could, you know, be our dad or anything, do you?"

"No way! Mom told us that dad cheated on her and left before we were even born. Why would she be crying over him?"

"Yes, you're right Yuki." And the name left their minds to be forgotten. At least, for a little while.

* * *

"Hello, my babies!" Kagome greeted her children when they came home from school. Raising them on her own had been hard, but she wouldn't change anything for the world. Even when she found out she was pregnant with _his_ children, she was ecstatic. Rei looked at her mom and bolted for her room. Yuki put his books down and made himself some ramen.

"What's wrong with Rei? Did something happen at school?" Kagome hated to see her children upset. Yuki sighed and began to explain to hi mother why Rei was so upset.

"Chojiro broke up with her in front of everyone at school today. That bastard."

"Yuki, watch your tongue. What would your grandmother think if she heard you?"

"Sorry, but it's true! I think she might have loved this guy mom."

"I know. I'll go talk to her. Meanwhile, get started on your homework, your grades haven't been all that great lately."

"Not all of us are bookworms like Rei with perfect grades like Rei mom."

"Yuki, your sister is very bright but I a lot of pain right now. Don't be a jerk."

A low growl escaped his throat as he slurped his noodles.

* * *

"Rei, sweetheart, it's me, mommy. Can I come in?" Kagome tapped on the door.

"sniffle-yes-sniffle, sniffle." Was her response. Rei was curled up into a little ball on the corner of her bed, crying.

"Yuki told me what happened." Kagome whispered. Her daughter almost knocked her over with a huge hug and Rei began sobbing into her mother's shirt.

"Why mom? Why am I not good enough? Why did he go to her? Why the hell did he kiss he? Danm him! Danm Chojiro to hell!" Kagome excused her daughter's language.

"Why exactly did this happen?" Kagome asked. Apparently her son didn't know everything about the situation.

"I saw Chojiro kissing Usugai at school. When I asked him about it, he told me it wasn't his fault. I told he had to choose, me or her. But before he could say anything, Usugai wrapped her arms around him and said, 'He chooses me you foolish bitch.' I ran away."

Kagome understood. She had seen Kikyo and Inuyasha together and it broke her heart. She just wished she could help her daughter. Kagome let her tears fall too. Yuki opened the door and hugged his mother and sister.

"Danmit, I can smell your salty tears a mile away." Kagome smiled and embraced her children.

"I love you two with all my heart. We are all we have and I cherish that every day."

* * *

Thanks to **Serene Song**, **Hanako Horigome**, and **Princess Falling Star**for the names! (I used them from the reviews for our future! I'm sooo clever! ) R&R please!

* * *


	2. Holy crap, sota cursed

Chapter two

* * *

"I'm about to score!" Yuki shouted to his sister.

"Just don't kick it toward my face this time!" Rei replied. The twin were outside playing soccer and with Yuki being the jock he was, was probably right. But his sister was extremely talented when it came to sports too. Souta watched and smiled. His niece and nephew were full of life like normal. He was at the shrine doing some light yard work, but mostly watched the twins while Kagome was at the grocery store and his mother visited relatives a long train ride away. Grandpa died when the twins were only 1 year old, leaving a nineteen Kagome, eleven year old him and their mother behind.

Yuki kicked the ball over his sister's head and it landed in the well. Without thinking about his mother's warnings to always stay away from the well, he jumped down to get the ball. A blue light began to glow around him.

"Uncle Souta! Rei! Hel-," Yuki was gone.

"Yuki!" His win sister jumped after her brother and was soon gone too.

"Oh shit!" Souta cursed and ran toward the well and jumped, but stayed where he was at in time. "Kagome's gonna hate me for this!"

* * *

**Extremly short but I liike the cliffie! R&R please!**


	3. Rei and Inu's ears

Thanks for the reviews guys! I got three reviews for the first two chapters! (if can even call the on a chapter) But I would like to know why I got **44 HITS **and only **3 REVEIWS!** Come on and reviews people! I work hard on my Fanfics, least you guys could do is tell me if they suck or not!

* * *

"Yuki, what happened to us? Where did the well house go?" Rei stood up inside the well and looked up. She saw a few trees and a cloudy gray sky.

"I don't know, but let's get out of this well. We'll ask uncle Souta about it later." The two quickly climbed out of the well.

"Holy shit! Where's the house? Where's all of fucking Tokyo!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth Yuki! Mom doesn't like that kind of language."

"Um, I doubt she would hear me with us being in the middle of the freaking woods!"

"Oh. Good point. Come on let's find some people." Yuki and Rei started walking on a small dirt path they found near the well, Rei a few steps behind Yuki.

"Hey Rei, I smell someone com-,"

"Yuki, help!" Rei screamed. He turned around to see a man in red holding his sister up by the hair.

"Who the fuck are you two and why do you have pieces of the sacred jewel!" he shouted.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the tree like he always would. Ever since Kagome left, all he did was sit in that tree and come down and eat or kill the occasional youkai that threatened the village. H e would replay that day in his mind over and over again until he fell into dreamless sleep.

"_Kikyo?"_

"_So Inuyasha, you came to me. Now that Naraku is dead, come with me to hell like you promised."_

"_I…I can't."_

"_What?" She stared at him with cold eyes._

"_I can't come with you. I have already chosen Kagome and mated with her. We even did the human 'marriage' thing. I will put you out of your misery." Inuyasha raised a hand, readying himself to kill her once and for all. Then she held him in a tight embrace and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha heard a gasp. Kagome. _

_Kagome ran toward the well, planning to leave forever. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away and killed her. But before she died (you know what I mean) she called to him._

"_Inuyasha, why?"_

"_Keh, you should know bitch." Inuyasha tried to catch Kagome. She stood next to the well before she screamed at him._

"_You lying bastard! I gave my heart, soul and body to you! How could you betray me like that? I loved you! Never come and find me! I never want to see you lying face again!" With those final words, she jumped in. Inuyasha cried that night and two days after._

A tear rolled down his face. Then he smelled her. _Kagome? _He ran to the source. He found to children dressed in strange clothes that smelled strongly of Kagome but had demon in them too. He grabbed the girl and looked at her as she screamed, hurting his sensitive ears.

"Who the fuck are you two and why do you have pieces of the sacred jewel!" he shouted.

* * *

Yuki just stood there in fright of the man. 'Wait a second- what's with those ears? They look like Rei-,'

"Don't just stand there Yuki, help me!" his sister cried.

"Oh, sorry!" Yuki tackled the man. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt this kid, so he didn't fight back. As soon as Rein was out of this guy's way, Yuki stood in front of her in a protecting big brother kid of way.

"I'll ask you again, who the hell are you and why do you have pieces of the fucking shikon jewel!"

"Leave us alone! We don't know what you're talking about!" They ran away, but their freedom was short-lived. Inuyasha jumped in front of them.

"You two are fast, but not enough. Now who are you?" Inuyasha asked again. _They look and smell like Kagome. Who the hell are they?_

Yuki and Rei just ran the other way. Suddenly the bandanna fell off Rei's head. (She was always wearing one. It covers up something that Yuki was luckily born without.)

"Yuki! My bandanna!"

"Forget it!"

"But they'll see my-,"

"Ears." Inuyasha finished for her. Inuyasha was in front of them again.

"Inuyasha!" _Sango found me. Danm. _"Inuyasha who are these…Kagome? Kagome, is that you? No, you are not Kagome. Your ears. And I can sense some demon in you."

"Yuki, how does she know mom?" Rei whispered to Yuki. Only the Hanyou's could hear it.

"Inuyasha, they have pieces of the shikon jewel." Sango stated.

"I realized that. They won't tell me who they are or why they have them." Inuyasha growled.

Yuki grabbed his sister's hand and bolted. "Run Rei!" he shouted.

Suddenly Kirara flew down in front of them, blocking their path. They tried to run another direction, but Miroku was there. They were surrounded.

"Yuki, I'm scared." Rei whispered with pure fright in her voice. Yuki didn't like it when his sister or mother was upset.

"I am too." He replied to her. "What do you people want from us!" he shouted.

"Calm down. We just wish to know your names." The lady with brown hair and eyes approached them.

"Yuki and Rei Higurashi. Now leave us alone. Come on Rei." He led her past Sango.

Suddenly a name came to Rei and she looked at the woman.

"Sango?" Rei turned to her.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Your name…is Sango, right?"

"Yes, but how do you know my name?"

"My mother has a picture of you. She said you were and old friend. Closer than Yuta, Eri, or Ayumi ever were."

"Who was your mother?" Sango asked with hope in her eyes. _No way could these be…_

"Kagome Higurashi. Now let's go Rei-," Yuki was caught up in a huge hug. The woman had run over and hugged both of the teens ferociously.

"I knew it was you two! After all these years! I finally get to meet you! You are more beautiful than Kagome described!" Sango had let the tears fall freely.

"Sango, who the hell are these people?" Inuyasha asked her.

"They are your children Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Remember: **R&R!**


	4. Is that really you?

**Hey guys! I might be changing my pen name- i'll let you know! BTW: I have some of the greatest readers in the world! Here are my responses to you guys! **

**Kanon-Chan:** What's her pen name? I didnt feel like going through all the stories lokking for Haruka, so please reveiw or email me Garden's penname. Thanks! The names came from my reviewers from a different story of mine, Our Future.

**Serene Song:** You kick ass! Okay, everyone reading this-this person has been reading and reveiwing for everything! You rock! I am sorry, but I can not return the 'I love you', for my heart belongs to Alex Heartwell (ya, I know. we love to make fun of his middle name) M. (what? you people think i'm gonna tell u his last name? I'm not even that stupid) You Rock- don't stop the reveiws!

Thanks to everyone else! Now, I'm going tostop writng crap and continue the fic. R&R!

* * *

"What did you just say?" Miroku asked Sango. Inuyasha had already fainted.

"Okay, I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Um, hell yes!"

"Let's get back to the village first?" Sango said nervously.

"Fine."

"Hello Sota, I'm back. Where are the twins? I have something I need to ask about."

Sota looked up from the newspaper he was reading. _Now or never._

"Okay Kagome, now when I tell you this, don't get mad okay?"

Kagome grabbed a can of soup for dinner. "What happened? Did Yuki try to mess with the lawn mower again? There wasn't an explosion this time, was there?"

"Um…no. It's worse than that."

"Sota, what can be worse than almost burning down anything within 5 feet of the well house?"

"Uh…falling into the well inside the well house?" Sota ducked as the soup can flew above his head.

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Kagome! Yuki fell in and Rei tried to help, but they both fell!"

"Why weren't you watching them!"

"I couldn't stop it!"

Kagome put he shoes back on her feet.

"I have to go get them. They went their entire lives not knowing who their father was, they will hate me if they find out I lied to them all these years."

"Well good luck sis. Think about letting them meet Inuyasha. It might be a good thing."

"No way! He abandoned me! I'm not letting him take away my babies!"

"Kagome, aren't you being a little paranoid?"

Sota didn't get a response. Kagome was already down the well.

Kagome climbed out of the well. _Maybe I should have changed into something else. _She was wearing a low cut green cami with a black sweater opened up on top and a pair of black slacks and loafers. _I need to hurry. Inuyasha will catch my scent if I stay too long. _Suddenly it began to rain. _Perfect! My children are lost in feudal Japan and its raining! Sango-I need to find Sango. _Kagome began walking toward her friends hut in the village.

It rained heavily outside Miroku and Sango's hut.

"So, Kagome has been making trips here twice a year since she left, both on Inuyasha's human nights?"

"Yes Miroku. That's how I knew who Rei and Yuki were. Kagome didn't want me to tell anyone."

"So, when mom was 15, she fell down a well and met you guys here, 500 years in the past? She met dad and left for some reason and when Yuki _stupidly _ignored mom's rules and we went down the well and found you guys?"

"It would seem so." Miroku answered.

"And if that Inuyasha guy is our dad, then that means we are half-demons?" Yuki asked.

"Yup." Sango replied.

"Well, that explains my ears. But why didn't you get them Yuki?"

"Chances are he inherited something you didn't too. Can you do anything your sister can't?"

"He can fail pre-algebra." Rei muttered.

"Hey!"

Rei ignored her brother's outburst.

"Wait- maybe he inherited something like the blades of blood?" Miroku suggested.

"What are the blades of-," Yuki sniffed the air. "Do you smell that Rei?"

"What are you…Mommy!" Rei ran outside the hut and hugged a figure closely.

"It is! Mom's here!" Yuki ran outside too.

"You guys had me worried sick about you! What did I always say about the well? This place is way too dangerous! Come on, we're going ho-," Kagome stopped what she was saying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was.

Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Is that…really you?"

* * *

I am really liking this story! R&R people!


	5. Rei in a tree

Oh my gosh! 66 hits! And I only have like, 6 reviews! And they are written by the same people! Come on guys!

* * *

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. _It's him! I can't be like this! I have two kids now! Remember the pain Kagome. Remember what he did to you!_

"Mom? Mom!" Yuki tried to get his mother's attention.

"Oh. Are you guys alright? I swear, I leave you guys home without me for a few minutes and you-,"

"Mom why didn't you ever tell us about this place! Sango told us we were half-demons! Isn't that cool!" Kagome was surprised at her son's excitement.

"Uh, yes. Now we are going back to the shrine so I can bash uncle Sota's head in."

"Kagome, it's storming outside! Wait it out with us. We can catch up on what's been happening in your time." Sango really just wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to make up. But if she learn more about Rei and Yuki, she wasn't about to complain.

"Please mom?"

"Ya mom, please?"

"It's not like I have a choice, now do I?" Kagome smiled. _Maybe this is for the best. It might be good for them to learn about the place I called home for so long. _

They all sat in the hut around the fire pit in the center accept Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha sat by the door while Kagome sat behind her children.

"Now, do you two go to this 'school' place too?"

"Yeah. Last year I was voted 'most likely to be valedictorian'" Rei replied to Miroku's question.

"What does 'valedictorian' mean?" Sango asked.

"The student with the top grades and behavior out of the graduating class." Kagome answered.

"So this is good?" Sango asked.

"It's the best! It means Rei is the top student out of her fellow students, almost 200 other people!" Kagome loved talking about her children's accomplishments. Especially in school. Since Kagome had almost dropped out, it felt good that her children exceeded where she almost failed.

"Well then we are very proud of you Rei!"

"Keh." Yuki let out accidentally. He didn't really want to draw attention to himself.

"Oh, and Yuki is a fantastic athlete! He is captain of the soccer team, football, (do they play that in Japan? Oh well, in my story they do!) And is the top martial artist in the district. Oh, he fences too." Rei was proud of her brother's accomplishments.

"And I kick ass at every sport too." Yuki smiled proudly.

"Yuki, language!" Kagome scolded.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Well, we are proud of you too. It seems as if you excel greatly at this school place. Kagome, were you an ath-o-let or scholar too?" Miroku beamed. These children were like his niece and nephew.

"Um, no. I almost dropped out of school." Kagome replied grimly.

"Oh."

"How's the old man and kid? And that lady too." Inuyasha said. It was the first thing he said since they went inside.

"Gramps died not long after I came back. Mom is fine, and Sota will be graduating from college soon. He's at home right now, taking care of the shrine."

"Keh. I could do it. He didn't have to travel so far just to mow the lawn." Yuki complained.

"Yeah, like we are going to let you near the lawn mower again. Last time, the well house almost burned down because you caused and explosion!"

"Bookworm!" Yuki retorted.

"Jock!"

"Unable to keep a boy friend!"

Tears began to well up behind Rei's eyes. She got up and ran outside of the hut into the cold rain.

"Rei? Rei! Excuse me, Yuki- we are going to have a serious talk later!" Kagome ran after her daughter.

* * *

She found Rei under the sacred tree sobbing.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Rei. Please, don't cry over this. You deserve better than him. Chojiro is a jerk." Kagome held her in a tight and very wet embrace.

"I loved him mom! Then he just goes and kisses another girl! I thought he loved me? That's what he told me! Why would he tell me if it wasn't true?"

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers sweetheart."

"Okay, then try and answer this: why did you keep this from us? All my life I thought I was a freak! Now, I know that's not true! Why?"

Rei pulled away.

"I didn't want to hurt anymore! He killed me on the inside! I couldn't let the same happen to you and Yuki. I wanted to protect you from this! This place is dangerous. He was dangerous. I wasn't going to let my babies be hurt by him! Not like he did to me."

"You could have at least told us we were hanyous!" Rei shouted and jumped high into the tree, away from her mother.

"Rei! Come down here! You'll get hurt! Please come down!" Kagome found that her pleas wouldn't work. She ran to the hut. "She won't get down from the tree. I tried, but she won't listen to me."

"I'll get her." Inuyasha rose and ran out the door past Kagome.

* * *

"Oh crap." Yuki leaned against the wall, not to far from his father.

"What did you do?" Sango questioned.

"Brought up something I shouldn't have. Rei broke up with her boyfriend, Chojiro, after she found him kissing another girl."

"That's terrible." Miroku said.

"Yeah, and the worst part? She loved the guy. He even told her he felt the same way. Then after a year of dating, he cheats! She's really broken hearted. Now she's out there crying all because I got caught up in our little fight."

Just then, Kagome ran into the hut.

"She won't get down from the tree. I tried, but she won't listen to me."

"I'll get her." Inuyasha rose and ran out the door past Kagome.

* * *

Okay, when I finally post this there will probably be more hits and reveiws, but I'm too lazy to check R&R! 


	6. All your fault

**Hey, I'm too lazy to write anything up here so...yea. Thanks 4 the reviews. Anyone see swords of an honorable ruler yet? it was a great movie. Not as good as affections touching across time though. Castle beyond the looking glass wasnt all that great cept for the kiss.**

* * *

"Get the hell out of that tree!"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha was really getting annoyed with this girl. _How can anyone be this stubborn?_ He gave up and jumped up to the branch Rei was sitting on. They were in silence for a few moments. Finally Rei broke the silence.

"It's all your fault you know."

"What?"

"I said it's all your fault."

"How is you up in a tree my fault?"

"If you hadn't gone and left mom, I would have known why I have freak ears, claws, and a strong nose and can see so fucking great. Mom wouldn't have spent every holiday in her room crying over you. It would explain why I and Yuki are stronger than the seniors in school. It would explain why all the teachers would say when they thought we couldn't hear, 'Higurashi's kids. Think they'll be dropouts too?' It's your entire fault that mom is dating that Hojo guy, trying to forget you. I saw a ring on her finger. He proposed to her while she was gone from the house. She was going to tell us when she got home. It's all your fault my life is screwed. Now I share the same fate as mom- they boy I love has went to someone else for a good fuck session. I think I actually hate you. I never hated someone before. And you know what? It sucks."

Inuyasha stared blankly at her. _It seems Rei has a painful heart. But she's wrong. Kagome left, not me. I didn't kiss Kikyo. There was nothing I could do. Wait- she's engaged to Hoho!_

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"It wasn't my fault Kikyo kissed me. And your mother left. I would never desert her. I loved your mother and I still do. Now, who is the Chojiro guy?"

"Chojiro was the only boy I'll ever love."

"Okay, the second the rain stops, I'm going through that fucking well and I'm beating him to a bloody pulp. Nobody messes with my pups."

"What?"

"Contrary to what Kagome thinks I didn't betray her. I wanted her to be the mother of my pups and she has done that. You are mine, so it's only right I protect you."

Rei sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you daddy."

Inuyasha smiled. _I could get used to her saying that._ Suddenly there was a huge crash coming from the hut.

"What the hell was that?" Father and daughter said in unison. They both ran toward the sound.

"Mom!" Rei screamed. A large ogre demon held Kagome at least fifty feet above the roof top.

"_**You are the priestess who once carried the sacred jewel! Where is it now?"**_

"Rei, run!" Kagome screamed at her daughter.

"Mom!" Yuki screamed with his sister.

"I'll be okay, now run danmit! Inuyasha, keep them sa-," Kagome passed out in the demons clutches.

"**_You must be the new priestess! Give me the jewel! I wish it to be mine!"_** The creature went toward Rei.

"Don't lay a fucking hand on her! Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha lunged at the demon. The demon only picked Inuyasha up and threw him at the nearest tree.

"Hirikostu!" Sango shouted and threw her weapon, taking off a finger that regenerated. "Danm!"

The hideous creature picked up Rei and dropped Kagome, who Kirara catched.

"Rei!"

"Yukiiiiii!" Rei screamed for dear life. Suddenly the demon disappeared, taking Rei with it.

"Where did they go?" Yuki questioned everyone.

"I'm not sure. Why did Rei have the sacred jewel?" Miroku asked Sango, who was helping Kagome to her feet.

"When I first visited Sango, Kaede informed me that any children I had would have tremendous spiritual powers. One day they would have to guard the jewel instead of me. So I trained Taya to use a bow and eventually gave her the jewel." Kagome informed her friends.

"What do we do mom?" Yuki asked her.

"Simple, you go back down the well and we'll go rescue Rei. Can you do that for me Yuki?"

"Hell. No."

"What did you just say to me young man!" Kagome went into mother mode.

"Rei is my sister! Maybe I can help her!" Yuki began running away from his mother, toward where his sisters scent was.

"Don't do anything stupid Yuki, there are demons here that could kill you. It would not be wise to just go running off. We need to think about who would want to kidnap Kagome's daughter." Miroku advised.

"Shut up! We need to rescue her! If you are just going to sit here and think then I'll do it myself!" Yuki sped off into the forest, leaving the rest of them behind.

"Danm Kagome, how did he get so stubborn?" Inuyasha questioned.

"He seems to take after his father." Miroku stated.

"I agree." Sango replied.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. His growl stopped.

"Could you go find Yuki and bring him back? I can't stand losing both of them." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure."

Inuyasha sped off into the forest, tracking Yuki's scent.

* * *

**R&R!**


	7. Like father, like son

**Thanks for your reviews everyone! This chapter is super short, but I don't care I have a fing bad cold so back off! **

* * *

"Danm it all!" Yuki shouted. He punched a tree, causing it to fall over. "I can't smell Rei anywhere. Danm!" His eyes started to grow red. _No! You are not taking over! I need to be myself to save her! _Soon the red haze was gone. Yuki was full of anger. _I'll take it out on the trees._

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Yuki shouted and slashed 2 trees at the same time. He gasped for air. "This blows."

Inuyasha dashed into the forest, glad the rain had stopped. Suddenly he heard someone shout one of his attacks and a tree fell.

"This blows."

"What blows?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't save her. Bullies, mean teachers, boys that liked her are all things I could save her from. I can't help Rei now. Now when it really matters. Iron reaver soul stealer!" Yuki took out another tree.

"So, you inherited that too?"

"I got this from you? Tell me, do you know what the blades of blood are?"

"Another attack of mine." Inuyasha replied to his son.

"Rei can do that one. We never told mom about that. We thought she would think we were freaks because of it."

"Keh." Then Inuyasha smelled it. Tears. _Is he crying?_

"I need to find her. She's my sister and I care about her. She shouldn't have to go through this shit!"

"Calm down Danm it. We'll find her." Inuyasha really didn't want to see Yuki cry.

"How?"

"How thw hell should I know?"

"Wow, you're a great comfort. No wonder mom got laid by you. After all, you're such a nice guy." Yuki said sarcastically.

"Shut up." They stood in silence.

"Come on, we need to get back. You're mom's worried."

"Keh."

* * *

**R&R!**


	8. Talking to Kikyo

**Too lazy yo type. Just read.**

* * *

"Uh, where am I?" Rei whispered to herself. But someone overheard.

"You are in my castle." Rei opened her eyes. Before her, a woman stood. She had long black hair and wore purple gowns.

"Who, who are you?"

"Oh my, how impolite of my self. I am Kaguya, princess of the moon."

"So, where do we start?" Miroku questioned the group.

"Well, what did the demon that kidnapped Rei smell like? Anyone we know Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I know, but it's impossible." Inuyasha answered.

"Nothings impossible. Now, tell us what it smelled like." Miroku told the Hanyou.

"It smelled, like…Kaguya. I'm positive it smelled like that bitch."

"How can that be? We destroyed her. She was sucked into Miroku's hand. How could she have escaped?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Well, it can't hurt to make sure it's not Kaguya. Why don't we go the lake where the castle was, to see if she's there?" Kagome suggested.

"It couldn't hurt." Miroku stated.

"You'll leave in the morning. Now ye should sleep." Kaede told the group. She had returned from a village not far from theirs, helping heal a child who was very sick.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Inuyasha went outside, while everyone else slept in the hut. About 20 minutes later, after everyone else was asleep, Kagome stepped out of the hut. She walked around and into the woods a bit. She finally found a good spot, and began to weep. Her body racked hard with sobs. _Rei. How could this happen? How could this happen to us?_ Kagome looked up at the sky.

"What if you are dead? I thought I was away from this place, away from this pain." Kagome walked to the small grave that had belonged to Kikyo. "Hello Kikyo. Bet you never thought I would be here, huh?"

A few more tears fell.

"I had his children. I had his babies. I named them Yuki and Rei. Rei has doggie ears, just like Inuyasha. My mother had a fit with how cute she was." Kagome smiled at the memory.

"I loved him. I loved him with all my heart and soul. But it still wasn't enough. You still had him He still loved you. I guess I could never beat the original. You won out. I don't care anymore. I can live with the pain. I can live with knowing he loves you, not me. I just want my daughter back! I just want to go back and stop Yuki from falling down the well. I wish I never came here with them. I just want to go back with my babies and this will all be a dream. I can't bear to be near him. To know it was a lie. To know I could never compete with you. In the words of my children, 'this friggin sucks'!"

The tears couldn't stop. Kagome's body shook hard with her sobs. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and immediately stopped.

"You have no idea how wrong you are Kagome."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	9. All stories AN

**AN:** Hey yall! (I'm feeling cowboyish right now. Don't ask!)

**OUR FUTURE:** I have checked my stats and as of right now Our Future has 13 chapters, 73 reviews, and 2355 hits! I am hoping that by the time x-mass rolls around I will have a hundred reviews, 3052 hits, and I'll be started on the sequel. (Yes, I have decided I want to write a sequel and you can't stop me! Bwahahahaha!) I just thought I would let you all know what was going on.

**TO EVERYONE INTERESTED IN DON"T FORGET US:** I am planning on starting this up again and updating on a regular basis around mid-October time. I want to be finished with some other stuff first. Sorry for such a long wait on that!

**ROCKING MY WORLD:** This is going to end up being kind of shorter than I hoped, so that kind of sucks. This story has 7 reviews and 246 hits with only 5 chapters. Thank-you to all of my reviewers!

**MY ANGEL: **I was just bored one day, so I wrote an epilogue. Sorry for any confusion.

**THE TWO OF US: **I really like this story! So far it has 7 chapters, 55 reviews, and 1362 hits. This will probably be a long one, but I am not sure. The reason Kaguya is in here id because I really hated that bitch, and I was too lazy to come up with my own villain.

**AM I TOO LOST:** This was a one-shot so just ignore this.

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this and everyone who reads and reviews my stories. These are just my Inuyasha fics, so go to my bio and check out the stuff I have planned and announcements on stuff. Thanks again you people rock!**

**-yours until the milk shakes,**

**duckgirl566**


	10. You bailed! No, you bailed! No, youSIT!

**Okay people, here is the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it! I have good news...I'm a band manager! (does that count as an extracuricular? Did i even spell that right?) Anyway, we go to skukill valley high school for an away game on friday and I hope i can go! XD GO MARCHING BLAZER BAND! BLAZERS KICK ASS! (i know, for a punk i have a lot of school pride, but it's mostly for the band. Go band! Who said I can't like football too? Go eagles! Go blazers!) Anyway, here is the chapter. School has been hectic, sooooo yeah. 8th grade sucks. XD**

* * *

"Kaguya, why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?" Rei asked.

"You are one of the children who was born of the greatest priestess of all time and the strongest youkai that ever lived, other than his father. Plus you have the shikon no tama. You could possibly be the most powerful being that shall ever live. I want your powers to be mine."

"What are you going to do with me?" Rei asked with all the courage she could muster.

"Little girl, I plan to eat you. I almost had your mother once, but then the infernal monk sucked me into his wind tunnel. Now, with Naraku dead, that can no longer happen. I will also eat the other offspring. Then, I shall have the power to wield Tetsusaiga. I will be the most powerful being of all time."

Kaguya changed into her other form (you know that cool dress thing) and pulled the shikon no tama around Rei's neck off.

"Who knows, maybe this time I might get to turn that putrid half-demon into a full one. After I kill his meddlesome mate, of course."

"What do you have against my mom!"

"She kissed him, stopping my transformation. Humans and their stupid emotions. 'I love you as a half-demon!' Pathetic."

Taya's eyes were wide open at her words. _Oh mom…_

"Inu…Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course it's me. I never really got to ask you. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. And you?"

"Terrible."

"Oh." A silence fell. "May I ask why?"

"What do you think? You left me, had my pups, and then they come back fifteen fucking years later. I didn't know. Kagome, why didn't you ever tell me about them?"

Kagome spun away from him and looked him coldly in the eyes,

"I didn't want them to hurt. Not like I did." She walked a few feet away from him.

"Is that what you really think? That I betrayed you like that? Did my words mean nothing to you? Dog demons mate for life, I would never leave you. It was you who left Kagome."

"Me! You are the one who bailed! If anyone should be upset Inuyasha, it should be _me_! Not _you_! You didn't have to raise them. You didn't have to answer questions lie, 'Mommy, where is daddy?' 'Why did daddy leave?' 'Why does Rei have puppy dog ears?' 'When I fall and scrape my knee, why do I heal so fast?' So if you star feeling angry at me Inuyasha, you sure as hell shouldn't. If you have a fucking grudge against me, drop it. I'm the one who should be pissed, not you. No way in hell." Kagome fell down to the ground and cried silently.

"Would you just fucking listen to me! Let me explain to you what happened…

_Inuyasha saw the soul stealers fly near the woods, so he left everyone and followed them, knowing he had to put Kikyo to rest. He loved Kagome, he couldn't be with her anymore. He didn't want it. _

"_Kikyo?"_

"_So Inuyasha, you came to me. Now that Naraku is dead, come with me to hell like you promised."_

"_I…I can't."_

"_What?" She stared at him with cold eyes._

"_I can't come with you. I have already chosen Kagome and mated with her. We even did the human 'marriage' thing. I will put you out of your misery." Inuyasha raised a hand, readying himself to kill her once and for all. Then she held him in a tight embrace and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha heard a gasp. Kagome. _

_Kagome ran toward the well. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away and killed her. But before she died (you know what I mean) she called to him._

"_Inuyasha, why?"_

"_Keh, you should know bitch." Inuyasha tried to catch Kagome. She stood next to the well before she screamed at him._

"_You lying bastard! I gave my heart, soul and body to you! How could you betray me like that? I loved you! Never come and find me! I never want to see you lying face again!" With those final words, she jumped in. Inuyasha cried that night and two days after._

_A tear rolled down his face._

A tear rolled down his face. Recalling the memory was always hard for him.

"I never wanted you to go. I never forgot about you. Kikyo tricked you. I'm sorry. I would never want to hurt you Kagom-," He was cut off by a kiss. He moaned at her, and her lips parted for an entrance. Kagome obliged, and ran her hands through his hair.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, I love you. I'm sorry. If I hadn't been so stupid, so blind, it could have saved us a lot of pain."

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

"Are you sue you want this?"

"Yes." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she put a finger on his lips. "Wait." Kagome took off the ring Hojo gave her and threw it into the grass and leaned in for the passion filled kiss.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in pleasure.

"Miroku, did you hear that?" Sango asked the monk.

"I think it's a good sign that all is forgiven between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Good, I'm glad that they are happy. I will give congratulations to her for finding her love again."

"And I'll give Inuyasha congratulations for getting la-,"

"Pervert." Miroku couldn't hear Sango mutter that last word, because he was unconscious.

* * *

**Okay, for all of you who couldnt figure out what they did, Kagome and Inuyasha, uh...had a special hug? Yeah, let's go with that. Haha Miroku you perv! **


	11. Sorry!

**Hey everyone! I am soooooooooooooooo stupid! I guess this is what I get for writing more than one fic at a time! Okay, in the story called The Two of Us, there is no character named Taya! Now, in Our Future, there is. I guess I got the names mixed up! In The Two of Us, Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter is Rei, not Taya. Sorry for the confusion. I'll try and fix it later! **

**-your complete imbecile of an author,**

**duckgirl566**


	12. Stupid flea demon

**Too lazy to type anything. Reviewers rock, blah blah, I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah, school sucks, blah blah.**

* * *

"Okay, we're here. Inuyasha, you want to brake through the barrier?" Sango asked. They just landed on the lake where the entered the land of the mirrors. 

"It would be my pleasure!" Inuyasha took the crimson Tetsusaiga and smashed the lake. A portal opened.

"This is how you guys rescued me?" Kagome asked as they jumped into the portal.

"Yes." Came from Miroku, who had quite a few bruises from Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome. I'll just say his comments weren't the cleanest. Yuki shut sat in the corner of the hut shouting 'Holy crap, I heard my parents doing it! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…'

"What do you mean 'rescued'?" Yuki asked his mother.

"Well, I had just gotten shot by Kaguya and she took me back to the castle when I passed out, right?" Kagome turned to her friends.

"Yeah wench, you jumped in front of me and got yourself kidnapped."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Anyway, these guys came after me and we defeated Kaguya."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "You're forgetting the kiss."

"Oh, stop it. Yuki doesn't want to know about that." Kagome blushed.

"You're right, I don't."

They stood in front of the large doors that led into the castle.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked everyone.

"Yeah, let's go get my baby back."

"You mean our _baby_."

"So, ready to die girl?"

"You can't do this! I'm a human being, I have rights!" Rei screamed at her captor.

"Yes, but I am demon as are you somewhat. Do not deny your heritage mongrel, for it is a great one. Now, hold still so I can eat you alive." Kaguya lectured. Her blue lips got close to Rei's neck.

"NO! Die bitch!" Rei felt a blast of miko energy flow through her and it scorched Kaguya, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Vile bitch! You think you can hurt me? As I have told you r parents before you I am an immortal heavenly being. This time I shall not fail. Even without the robe no one shall stop me. Not even a little wench like you. Now, let yourself pass out from fear, it will make this so much more painless for you."

Kaguya advanced once more. Suddenly Rei felt a pain in her shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out in pain. '_Holy shit! She's really going to eat me alive!'_

Blood trickled from her shoulder and onto the floor. _I'm going to die here. No! I never got ton say sorry to mom for yelling! I need to live through this! I need to tell Chojiro I love him! This can't be happening to me!' _Rei let out a sob.

'_I can't believe I'm crying. I guess death will do that to ya.' _

"I'll leave you to your last thoughts. I need to prepare to gain my new powers." Kaguya said and left.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry I'll never see any of you to apologize or say I love you ever again." Rei whispered.

"Now, now there! Don't give up hope! Lord Inuyasha will come save his pup! This, I am sure!"

A small creature was on her neck.

"Uh, what the fuck are you?" Rei asked, not caring about her language.

"My, my, my. You certainly are his child."

"Mind answering my question?"

"Oh, yes. I am a flea demon."

"How do you know who my father is?" Rei asked. She was getting very curious of the demon.

"I serve under Lord Inuyasha. And I served under his father, your grandfather. I can't tell this by the sweet taste of your blood."

"Oh, and ya gotta name?"

"My lady, of course. My name is Myoga." And with this he bowed.

* * *

**Hey Myoga? Where the hell have you been? You know, I dont he has been in any of the stories I have written so far. Hmm, weird. R&R!**


	13. I'm Sorry

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! Uh...enjoy! XP**

* * *

"Myoga? You know that jerk that's my father? Do you know who my mother is?" Rei was full of questions now. _This…thing knows Inuyasha. Maybe it will know a way out of here._

"Ah yes, Lady Kagome from beyond the well. A powerful and beautiful woman indeed. The reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyo. Though even without training she was very powerful herself, your mother." Myoga answered.

"How do you know so much Myoga?" Rei asked. Now she was just curious.

Myoga chuckled. "My dear, I have been long living on this world. A demon such as me has gathered much knowledge. Now, how did you get here?"

"I was kidnapped." Rei answered grimly.

"Oh dear, it was a good thing I was able to sense my lord's offspring's presence, or else you would be in quite a lot of trouble, hmm?" Myoga chuckled lightly to himself.

"I guess so," Rei was getting really confused by this guy. "I'd like to learn more from you, but I should probably get out of here. That chick is really physco."

"Uh, yes, well you see about that, uh-,"

SIGH "You have no idea how to get out of here, do you?" It wasn't really a question, more of an accusation.

"Uh, no." Myoga sweat dropped.

"Great!"

* * *

"How long does this bridge keep going?" Yuki asked. Everyone was running. 

"We're almost there!" Inuyasha replied.

"Please be alright Rei." Kagome mumbled to herself. Only the hanyous and demons could hear it.

"AHH!" Yuki hissed in pain and grabbed his shoulder.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Kagome and Sango knelt down next to him.

"My shoulder…feels like it's on fire." He replied.

"Must be Rei. She's in pain and being Inu-hanyou twins, they can sense each others extreme physical pain." Inuyasha explained.

"Rei's hurt. Let's go." Yuki climbed on a transformed Kirara and they continued until they came up to two large red doors.

"Here we go! Windscar!" Inuyasha shouted and opened the doors, completely obliterating them with his attack.

"Well well well, if it isn't my lord, Inuyasha! How good it is to see you again master!"

"Myoga?" everyone asked, except Rei and Yuki. Yuki had no idea who Myoga was.

"Mom!" Rei called out to her mother. She was held on that circle thing near the wall that Kagome was also attached to the last time they were there. **(A/N: Whoa, confusing myself. Rei is being held captive for all of you that couldn't understand that. I know I didn't, and I'm the freaking author!)**

"Rei!" Kagome ran to her daughter, but was repelled by the barrier.

"Hold still Rei." Kagome asked of her daughter and she threw the jewel shard around Rei's neck at the prison. Rei fell into her mother's arms.

"Mom! I am sooo sorry! I shouldn't have yelled! I'm sorry!" Rei sobbed.

"Shhhh, its okay Rei. Mommy's here now. You have nothing to be sorry for. No need to cry."

"I thought I was never going to see you agin." Rei sobbed. She pulled away from her mother and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so happy for Kagome. She has such wonderful children." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"It's a shame you never had any Sango." He replied.

"You…think…we should tell them? I mean, Kagome knows, but no one else does. Not even Inuyasha." Sango suggested.

"When this is all over Sango. We can tell them when we get back to the village and everything is settled."

Sango smiled. "Okay." She squeezed his hand.

"Come on guys! Let's get the hell out of here!" Yuki called out to everyone.

"But what about Kaguya?" Rei questioned.

"Yes, what about me?"

* * *

**Bwhahahahahaha! I am soooo evil! Review!**


	14. The sword's master

"Kaguya you wicked bitch," Inuyasha snarled.

"You should learn your place hanyou." She retorted.

"Shut-up! Wind scar!" Inuyasha launched the attack, but instead the sword just transformed back to a rusty stick.

"What happened to the Tetsusaiga?" Kagome trembled.

"I knew you would all come miko. I have put a spell on this castle so the hanyou Inuyasha could not use his fang. Your miko powers will not work either. Nor the monk's holy powers." Kaguya smiled wickedly as a root came at Kagome and Rei. **(A/N: Kind of like Naraku's things. But it's not him. He's dead.)**

"Rei!" Kagome screamed and pushed her to the floor, causing her to be swept up into the root's grasp, pinning her to a large column in the castle.

"Danm you! Iron Reaver-,"

"Sit!" Kaguya cried out, causing him to crash to the floor.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" everyone called out at the same time.

"It is truly amazing what you can learn from the creatures in a wind tunnel." She cackled once more and soon a root pinned Inuyasha next to his mate.

"Miroku! Sango! Get them out of here!" Kagome called out to her friends.

"Right!" Sango heaved her boomerang into the air toward the demoness. "Hirikostu!"

Kaguya saw the weapon and began praying with haste. The boomerang stopped in mid-air and hurled itself toward Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku called out in anguish and threw himself on top of her, causing the weapon to hit him instead.

"Miroku you fool…" Sango breathed; "You should have gotten Yuki and Rei and ran…" she passed out. Miroku had done the same after the impact.

"Fools, the lot of you. I have grown in strength and knowledge since our last encounter. How could you ever believe I could be defeated?"

"Rei, Yuki," Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha could only look at her pain and look at the situation in disbelief. _I got to meet my children, but with it, my friends, mate, and pups will be killed._

"Y-yuki?" Rei stuttered. "What do we do now?"

"I say we kick this bitches ass." He replied and grabbed his father's sword. It transformed for him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid!" His father called out to him. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Inuyasha, they have to do this. If they don't, who know what could happen to us, the world?" Kagome said. Inuyasha just grunted. "Rei, my bow."

* * *

Rei grabbed her mother's weapon in her hands. Myoga jumped off of the girl's shoulder and onto her mother's.

"Lady Kagome, please, tell them to run. It is far too dangerous! They are still pups!" he pleaded.

"No," she stood firm.

"May the gods be with us then." He wiped the seat off of his forehead.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Kaguya asked them. "It is futile."

"Says you bitch," Rei snapped.

"Young Lady!"

"Mom!"

Yuki fought internally with himself. In front of him two colors of wind collided, one red, the other blue. _What should I do? Maybe if I stop the winds form touching…_

"Rei, shoot the arrow at her heart. I think I can use this thing now," he whispered to his sister.

"Right." She held toe bow and arrow in front of her. "Go!"

"Wind Scar!"

* * *


	15. Shortest Chapter Yet

The smoke cleared slowly. Rei and Yuki held their breathe. Did it work?


	16. Hooking up

"Yuki? Rei? Kagome called out to her children. Rei jumped on her brother, squeezing him in a huge hug.

"We did it! Oh my God, that was so cool!" she squealed, making her brother and father wish they didn't have super hearing. The root died and fell away from Kagome and Inuyasha and they embraced their children.

"Oh my God I was so scared. Are you both alright? Is anything broken? Sometime fluids rush to the area now do you feel any rushing fluids?"

"Mom stop freaking out! We're fine," said Rei.

"Better than fine, infact-,"

"Pervert!"

The family turned around and looked to where Sango was pushing Miroku off of her. He was sporting a brand new slap mark.

"Dearest Sango, you are mistaken! I just thought we should just celebrate the children's victory!"

"Yeah, right," Sango mumbled and gathered Kirara in her arms. "Let's go you guys!"

"Miss Sango, can I ask you something?" Rei asked the demon exterminator. Inuyasha, Yuki and Miroku were all outside. Kagome, Rei and Sango were inside cleaning the hut Sango lived in.

"Of course Rei, go ahead." Sango was beaming. She obviously adored Rei and Yuki.

"Why didn't you and the monk Miroku ever have children? I mean, it's clear how much you both care for each other."

Kagome grew still as Sango's eyes widened. She expected the question to be asked, but wasn't ready for it. Sango sighed and turned to Rei.

"Well, Miroku and I confessed our love to each other and, in the intensity of it all, all of the feelings we held up until the end of the quest for the jewel shards came out. We had relations. We weren't married. Then we had relations again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And I didn't get pregnant. So we asked Kagome to take us to her time and a doctor checked us out. Apparently Miroku…" Sango began crying and Kagome hugged her friend.

"Miroku had something wrong 'down there'. Something that made him unable to have children." Kagome explained. Sango calmed down.

"So why not just get married?" Rei asked.

"Rei, in this era if a couple doesn't have children, superstitions arise. A woman that cannot bare her husbands children would be thought of as cursed or something. Even thought technically it is Miroku that can't have children; it would be looked at in this era as Sango's fault. She would be ridiculed."

"Miroku didn't want to put me through that so we never got married. Though we have, uh…"

"They've screwed each other a couple of times and treat each other like a married couple would?" Rei finished for Sango, causing her to blush.

"Rei!"


	17. Epilouge

* * *

"Are we sure he's a good guy?"

"I am, but you never stopped questioning him since we came back through the well," Kagome said as she tied his tie, _again._

"But how do we know she isn't making a mistake? And why the hell do I have to wear this stupid stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you are in this era now, and this is the normal thing men wear to this sort of occasion Inuyasha." Kagome leaned up to his ear and whispered sexily, "Besides, it's hot seeing you dressed like that." Inuyasha shivered.

The couple blushed when someone behind them cleared her throat. It was grandmother Higurashi, the planner of the event.

"You will have enough time for whatever you said later on Kagome. Today is Rei and Chojiro's day and we do not want to be late!" The older couple went off behind the old woman toward everyone else. When they got to the huge doors, Kagome turned to her mate and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be nervous Inuyasha, just do it like we did it at the rehearsal. You'll be fine." She kissed his cheek and walked to be were she would sit. He stood near the door, watching the entire party get into the respective positions. But one person was missing form his line. _Yuki! _

Marly, a girl from America that had only moved to Japan a year ago ran into the main part of the building. A smell greeted Inuyasha's nose when she ran by to sit in her seat, causing Inuyasha to growl. Yuki ran into his line, which happened to be right next to wear his father was.

"Hey Dad," he said, out of breath.

"You have some balls doing that here. I hope you know she's pregnant now." Yuki's eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit!" Yuki whispered, and some of his peers looked at him with faces that said, 'why would you say something like _that_ in a place like _this!_' Inuyasha didn't notice.

"Yeah you're right holy shit, and on Rei's special day too!" Now the looks were thrown to the father.

"Well, I guess this okay. I mean, I was going to propose at the reception, so it's alright."

"You should have been able to smell her in heat dumbass," Inuyasha scolded.

"Yeah yeah yeah," came the reply. The music started to play and the lines of men and women walked through the doors. Then all that sat in the large room stood, waiting for Rei and her father.

**(A/N: If you people have no idea what the special event is, then I have no more faith in humanity. But not chocolate. I could never lose faith in chocolate!)**

Rei walked up to Inuyasha. Her dress was long and white. She has a sheer cloth wrapped around her bare shoulders. There was no bandanna on her head, letting her ears twitch freely. A bouquet of pink roses was held in her hands. She smiled brightly and took her father's arm. They began to walk down the long aisle.

"I'm sorry Rei," Inuyasha whispered. She looked up at him.

"What are you talking about Daddy?" she whispered back. Over the past couple of years with Inuyasha living with Kagome, Yuki, Grandma, and herself, she grew closer and closer. But it was still a little hard when you were not only hiding your own ears, but your father's as well.

"I wasn't here for most of your life. It must have been pretty crappy without a father. Then you meet me and, well, it was awkward."

"Daddy, I love you, even though I have only known you for six years. Ever since you came to be with us Mom has sitted you many times, you've broken God only knows how many modern devices, trying to figure out how they work, and have supported me all the way. I hate that you and Mom weren't together, and that mistake happened. You both deserve happiness."

"Thank you," he stuttered.

"Daddy…are you crying?" But before she could get an answer she was with her fiancée at the altar. Inuyasha held the young couple's hands together and and took a deep breath.

"Love, respect, and cherish what you have with each other." Inuyasha turned to Chojiro. "And keep your hands off of her ears." Rei sweat-dropped as the service began. Inuyasha retreated back to his mate.

Kagome turned to her husband. "You okay Inuyasha?" she asked. He smiled as she wiped a tear away.

"No, but I will be. Yuki is going to ask Marly to marry him." Inuyasha decided not to tell her that Yuki knocked her up first.

"Good. I want them to be happy. And I want him out of our house!" she giggled slightly. Then she went to a slight frown. "But it will be quiet."

"That might not be so bad."

"Yeah, you're right." She began smiling again. "Plus Mama said she wanted to move to Kyoto so she can take that substituting job. Then it will be just you and me."

Inuyasha smiled at that.

"Yeah Kagome, just The Two of Us."

**

* * *

**

**I hope that was not a corny ending, I just thought it was cute to end it with that so I did. I was so worried about making a crappy ending, so let me know if this was okay! **

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to all that have been reading this. It was truly a pleasure to write it!**

**

* * *

**

**I have been coming up with quite a few new stories, so put me on your alert list or check out my profile for new stuff!**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you all. Now, I have been neglecting this, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: Come on people! Do IlooklikeRumiko Takahashito you?**

**

* * *

**

**XP**


End file.
